In the state of the art, it is known to test a device under test with regard to its spherical coverage while using a test system that covers the entire sphere surrounding the device under test. During the respective testing of the device under test, several measurement samples are gathered which have to be analyzed later for evaluating the spherical behavior of the device under test. Thus, a statistical post-analysis is applied for the results retrieved by the spherical coverage test.
Generally, the spherical coverage tests may be done by different methodologies which can be classified into a so-called conical cut test method and a so-called great circle cut test method which differ in the respective scanning methods. In both methods, however, several measurement samples are gathered so as to cover the entire sphere or rather the full sphere surrounding the device under test.
However, the high number of measurement samples to be gathered results in long measurement periods for testing the device under test with regard to spherical coverage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method as well as test system which are enabled to perform the testing of the device under test with regard to spherical coverage in a faster manner.